Squad
Squads are mechanics in Xenoblade Chronicles X. A Squad is a team of players who are BLADE members. The Squad can be formed for single player or online multiplayer by recruiting some players connected to the Network across Mira or in the BLADE's Home. While playing connected to the Internet, it is possible to participate in a Squad team of up to 32 people. The members who participate in the same Squad will know a free and gradual evolution of relationships and a strengthening of the Squad, the BLADE Reports carried out by each other can be read, and it is possible to cooperate in battle. When equipments or items are acquired after defeating an enemy or after discovering a Treasure Box, a Squad member can send a BLADE Report and organize a Treasure Deal, the other Squad players can participate. Squad Selection Three Squad types can be selected: * The Lifehold Squad is an offline Squad party intended for a solo player who wants to enjoy an immersive experience. It is also known as Search LP Squad, or Search Life Point Squad, in the Japanese version. * The Conquest Squad is an online Squad team of players present across the Network, intended for a player who wants to actively participate in the multiplayer game mode. * The Friend's Squad is an online Squad team intended for a player who wants to participate with players registered in the Friend List or Favorites. It is possible to change the Squad while playing. While on a squad, you can add Squad members to a Favorite List, as well as send a Friend Request. Network Squad Team Once connected, it is possible to create a Squad with other connected players, up to 32 people. All the connected players are BLADE members and are potentially recruitable in the Squad team. The informations about the connected players appear in the Member List, such as the Division affiliation, the Level, the Class affiliation and the Class Rank. By selecting a connected player, a menu is proposed and allows to: * Check the Avatar * Ask for becoming friends * Add to the Friend List * Add to the Block List Squad Task Some Squad Tasks can be proposed to the Squad. They are known as Squad Missions in the Japanese version. A Squad Task consists of a list of objectives within a specific time. These objectives are represented by an icon and require to defeat a type of enemy, a number of them, or to find an item. Each time a Squad player completes an objective like slaying an enemy, it is removed from the list. Up to 32 players can be involved in a common Squad Task goal. By achieving the conditions of a certain number of Squad Tasks, a blue gauge fills and provides access to Squad Missions. Squad Mission Some special Mission are Squad Missions that can include four online players. They are known as Squad Quests in the Japanese version. They require specific conditions such as a minimum Sync Level. It can be complete offline and alone with or without the participation of BLADE team members. An online Conquest Squad team can be joined too. Squad Missions can be accessible from the BLADE Home's terminal. This terminal gives access to several information notes related to the Network. A specific time is necessary. Conquest Development and Nemeses By completing Squad Tasks and Missions, the Conquest Development level increases. When this reaches its maximum, indicated by a full circle on the squad selection menu, a mission requesting the player to battle a Nemesis appears on the console. They are difficult to defeat, as Nemeses are stronger than Tyrants, but important rewards can be earned. Online Mission Mechanics By progressing through the game within a Squad, BLADE Missions can be freely received in order to play with the other players. It is recommended to actively participate in BLADE MIssions, as some valuable materials are only available online. Online Mission Process A squad is assigned one of 20 randomly selected BLADE Missions, which are comprised of Squad Tasks and Squad Missions. Squad Task Completion The Squad Task panel appears at the bottom right of the screen, and display five types of tasks, the number of objectives for each type, and the required time to achieve them. The objectives include defeating a certain number of enemies, collecting a certain number of items, or defeating a tyrant a certain number of times. When the objective is completed, the Task appears as "Clear". Each time a squad member contributes to an objective, they are rewarded with a small number of Reward Tickets or BLADE Medals. Once a task is completed, all squad members are rewarded with a moderate number of Reward Tickets. Squad Mission Order/Join When a Squad Task is "Clear", a Squad Mission is available at the BLADE Home. These can be completed with the current party (offline), or players can recruit other players online. Players who participate in the mission are rewarded with a large number of Reward Tickets, as well as money, experience, and Battle Points. By completing a mission with others, players are rewarded with a small Reward Ticket bonus. Once a Squad Mission is completed (whether offline or online), squad members who did not participate are given a small amount of Reward Tickets. Online Mission Achievement Once all Squad Tasks and Squad Missions are complete, the whole squad is rewarded with a very large sum of Reward Tickets. Category:XCX Mechanics